Cangrejos en la playa
by White and Black Girl
Summary: —Sasuke, te dije que nadar en la pileta no es lo mismo que nadar en el mar; aquí hay cangrejos y allí no.


**Advertencias: no tengo ni idea. **

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad. **

* * *

**Cangrejos en la playa**

Un joven azabache de apenas cinco años se encontraba tarareando animadamente una cancioncilla infantil que le había enseñado su madre, quien caminaba detrás de él con una sonrisa amorosa y maternal en su hermoso rostro. Aquella poderosa y amable mujer, de nombre Mikoto, no era la única que estaba desplazándose a pie detrás del pequeño Sasuke Uchiha. Su esposo, Fugaku, cargando una mochila tamaño extra gigante y una silla reclinable plegada, le estaba siguiendo al igual que su primogénito, Itachi Uchiha, quien también poseía entre sus manos un par de sillas. Aquella familia había decidido ir de viaje a la playa con el fin de exterminar la sed de diversión del integrante más joven.

—Mamá, ¿falta mucho? —preguntó el pequeño azabache con una tenue sonrisa adornando su boca.

—No, Sasu-chan. Falta poco. —Fugaku e Itachi intercambiaron miradas, diciéndose sin siquiera

disimularlo un "Qué mentira más grande".

—Claro, mami. —Después de esas palabras, el niño se mantuvo en silencio, sin quejarse ni expresar explícitamente el cansancio que sentía en sus pequeños pies.

Las horas transcurrieron en silencio. Mikoto realizaba una revisión mental de todo lo que habían traído, Fugaku observaba las nubes y, de vez en cuando, por su distracción, tropezaba con alguna que otra piedrita; Itachi reía disimuladamente por las caídas mal disimuladas de su progenitor al mismo tiempo en el jugaba con su hermanito. Cuando hubieron llegado, luego de recorrer un trayecto medianamente extenso, a la playa, no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Madre, padre, iré a colocar las sombrillas, las sillas y el mantel —anunció el adolescente de cabellos largos mientras recogía las cosas que necesitaba para cumplir con su tarea.

—Ayudaré a Itachi. —La voz del mayor de los presentes resonó con su típica seriedad.

—Sasu, si quieres puedes ir a nadar; yo te estaré vigilando desde acá. —Mikoto le guiñó un ojo a su pequeño retoño, quien, luego de escuchar aquellas gloriosas palabras, salió disparado en dirección hacia el mar que se abría ante todo aquel que lo admirase.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba realmente feliz. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una playa; también sería su primer nado en solitario , ya que en su casa, dentro de una pileta de goma inflable, había practicado, en compañía de Itachi, cómo nadar, por lo cual, estaba seguro de que no se hundiría cual roca.

Quitándose su camisa en el trayecto, el azabache llegó a la orilla, inspiró hondo y comenzó a descender al mismo tiempo en el que se desplazaba hacia adelante. Se sintió triunfal cuando empezó a flotar y nadar sin hacer pie. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que un cangrejo, al cual había pisado sin querer, pellizcó su pie con fuerza, ocasionándole un leve dolor que lo incitó a nadar mal. Con desesperación comenzó a mover sus brazos con fervor, pidiendo ayuda. Para su mala suerte, nadie venía en su rescate. El pequeño Sasuke pensó, durante un breve segundo, que de ahí no iba a salir con vida. Pronunció mentalmente sus últimas palabras, recordó a su familia y cerró los ojos, esperando un trágico final que nunca llegó. Escuchó, de un momento a otro, cómo alguien nadaba en dirección hacia él para luego observar una mata de cabellos rosáceos y un par de gemas esmeralda. Un par de brazos lo acogieron y lo ayudaron a elevarse hacia arriba. Cuando él y su salvador llegaron a la orilla, sus padres, preocupados y atemorizados, se desplazaron con velocidad hasta ellos.

—¡Sasuke! —Mikoto abrazó a su muchachito, con lágrimas en los ojos. Fugaku suspiró con mucho alivio mientras que Itachi fijó su oscura mirada sobre la figura que los acompañaba.

—Muchas gracias por haber rescatado a mi tonto hermano menor —agradeció el joven.

Sasuke, en ese momento, observó atentamente a quien lo había salvado de la muerte. Se sorprendió levemente al ver, frente a él, a una jovencita de su misma edad, de ojos verdes, cabellos rosados, piel nívea y sonrisa encantadora.

—No fue ningún problema. —Antes de que la niña pudiese agregar algo, una mujer rubia la llamó por medio de un dulce "¡Hija!"—. Hasta luego —se despidió antes de echar a correr.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron en un silencio profundo, hasta que Itachi decidió romperlo.

—Sasuke, te dije que nadar en la pileta no es lo mismo que nadar en el mar; aquí hay cangrejos y allí no.

—En ese caso, para la próxima, compraremos cangrejos y pirañas para practicar. —Mikoto no pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo ante la conversación de sus extraños bebés.


End file.
